


In Summer We Can Taste the Rain

by RubyIntyale



Series: It Looks Good on Your CV [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: Timmy's stomach twisted painfully when he saw him walk up to the counter, petite redhead on his arm, that gorgeous, soul-melting smile on his face. The smile died when he realised who he was about to buy popcorn from.





	In Summer We Can Taste the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [the carwash fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378466/) Read that first if you like your porn to have a bit of context ;)  
> Fantasy. Never happened. Blah blah.

_Fuck. Seriously?!_

Timmy's stomach twisted painfully when he saw him walk up to the counter, petite redhead on his arm, that gorgeous, soul-melting smile on his face. The smile died when he realised who he was about to buy popcorn from.

“So!” Timmy clapped his hands together, his over enthusiasm a pathetic attempt to mask the panic in his head. “What can I get you?”

Armie actually looked frightened to see him. “How many jobs do you _have_?” he asked, eyes wide.

Timmy's fake smile hurt his face. “Well, I got fired from the last one, so...” he ran a finger down the sharp edge of the till in front of him, avoiding eye contact.

“Shit,” Armie scrubbed a hand down his face. “Was it cos of?”

“Yep.”

“Shit.” Armie said again.

“So, you two know each other?” Armie's date chimed in, her gaze flitting from one to the other.

“Yeah,” Armie said, not taking his eyes off Timmy. “We're friends.”

Timmy snorted and rolled his eyes.

Armie stared at him until his companion nudged his arm, reminding him where he was. “Er, can we just get a, erm, large popcorn and a diet coke, please?” Armie said it all very quickly, desperate to end this mortifying encounter.

“Two straws,” his date added, squeezing his arm.

Timmy wanted to throw things. He placed their order on the counter and took Armie's money without saying a word.

“See you around,” Armie said weakly.

Timmy smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes.

 

He had never been more grateful to end a shift. It was past midnight when he left through the emergency exit at the back of the cinema, heading straight for his bike. He pulled his red hoodie more tightly around his shoulders, chilly in the early September air.

“You didn't call me.”

Timmy's head snapped round to the source of the voice. Armie leant against his car, cigarette between his fingers. He took a long drag and threw it on the ground, putting it out with the toe of his boot.

Timmy crossed his arms. “Getting fired kinda put a downer on the whole thing.”

“How did they find out?” Armie walked towards him.

Timmy backed up against the wall, trying to put some space between them. “They didn't, but I was mega late back from my lunch break and I was so out of it they thought I was stoned.”

Armie smirked.

“Hey, fuck you, asshole,” Timmy glared at him. “It was your fault.”

Armie laughed quietly, shaking his head. “Oh really? Cos I seem to recall you putting on quite the little show for me and then telling me to meet you in a 'quiet spot' where we 'wouldn't be disturbed.'”

Timmy's cheeks coloured and he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, well...”

Armie got closer and closer until Timmy had to look up to meet his gaze. The air was warm between them.

Timmy swallowed thickly. “What about your date?”

“What? Oh, that. Yeah, that's not happening.”

“Not your type?”

“I prefer brunettes”

Timmy couldn't stop looking at his mouth. An eternity seemed to pass before he just couldn't take it any more. He pulled Armie close with a fistful of his shirt and pressed their lips together. Armie deepened the kiss immediately, pushing Timmy against the wall. He ground their hips together and grabbed the back of Timmy's slim thigh, urging him up. Timmy let Armie lift him, wrapped his legs around his waist, his back scraping against the bricks, their lips never parting. He was hard already.

“Come home with me,” Armie breathed minutes later, reluctantly lowering Timmy back to the ground.

“Back seat not good enough any more?” Timmy raised an eyebrow. He was trying to play it cool, but he was so giddy. He felt ready to vibrate out of his skin.

“No,” Armie said simply. His eyes looked a little pleading.

Timmy pretended to think about it. “OK. But I have to call my mom first.”

 

Nobody picked up so Timmy left a message, lying about basically everything.

“Right, that's done. Let's go.”

Armie laughed as he pulled onto the street.

“Where are we going, anyway?” Timmy fiddled with the vents so that they blew more warm air towards him.

“Not far.”

 

Armie's apartment was cosy, but well kept. It was a lot tidier than Timmy had expected, and he cringed internally thinking about the heaps of clothes and other detritus that littered his own bedroom.

“Nice place,” he said, skimming a finger across the worktop.

“Thanks. Drink?”

“No thanks.”

They stood in Armie's kitchen, smiling at each other until Timmy closed the gap and kissed him again. Apparently he couldn't go two minutes without Armie's tongue in his mouth, but who could blame him, really? He reached down and palmed him through his jeans, alternately cupping and squeezing his growing erection, making him moan into his mouth.

Feeling bold, Timmy dropped to his knees right there on the lino. He reached up to undo Armie's belt, pleading with his eyes, biting his bottom lip.

Armie nodded as Timmy pulled his jeans and boxers down in one go and sat back, ass on his heels, staring at the dick in front of his face. Armie held himself at the base as Timmy swiped his tongue over the head, hand on Armie's hip to steady himself. Gradually he took more and more until he was bobbing his head enthusiastically, hollowing his cheeks, sucking hard. The wet sound of his cock fucking Timmy's mouth was obscene. Armie couldn't look away. He had to pull out, dangerously close to shooting his load down the boy's pretty little throat.

“Bedroom,” he panted.

Timmy wiped his mouth as he stood up.

 

They undressed slowly, kissing each patch of skin as it was exposed. It was so different from the first time. Now they were able to savour each other, and neither wanted to waste the opportunity.

Timmy lay on his back, legs drawn up and bent either side of his chest, eyes closed as Armie prepared him. Soft and slick with lube, blissed out as his cock drizzled against his stomach, leaving a little puddle of precome in the dip of his navel. Armie kissed his mouth, his cheek, his neck. He rolled so that he was on top, held Timmy's knees apart as he entered him in one long push, grunting when he bottomed out. Timmy arched his neck and whimpered, lost in the softness of Armie's skin and the warmth of his body and the exquisite stretch of his cock inside him.

Armie fucked him with tiny movements of his hips, shifting against Timmy's walls, but not pulling out even slightly. He brought Timmy's hands above his head and held them there in his strong grip. Timmy didn't move them when he let go.

Armie stroked Timmy's throat, and then, without really thinking, closed his hand around it, exerting just a tiny bit of pressure. Timmy's eyes went wide and he rocked his hips, desperate for friction. Armie took him in hand, working him as he stroked his Adam's apple with his thumb.

“I'm curious,” Armie's voice was low, “as to why such a cocky boy,” he squeezed the tip of Timmy's dick, making him squirm, “with such a smart mouth,” he leaned down to kiss him, “turns so submissive, so quickly.”

Thoughts were difficult at the moment, words even harder. Timmy gasped as Armie pulled out and sank back in again.

“You make me want to submit.” He held Armie's gaze as his thrusts got faster.

Armie let go of his throat and held himself up on one arm, stroking Timmy's dick as he fucked him into the mattress.

Timmy was painfully close when Armie stopped moving. “Wha?” He asked, chest heaving.

“I don't want you to come yet.” Armie smiled down at him. “We've got all night.”

Timmy sighed, frustrated and thrilled at the same time. Armie stayed still until he'd calmed down and then started up again, rolling his hips languidly. He built Timmy up several times, never letting him finish.

Timmy clawed at his back, tears wet on his cheeks, “Please. Please, let me. I need it. Please.”

Armie was close himself. He fucked Timmy harder. “What do you need, baby?”

“Talk to me,” Timmy gasped, closing his eyes.

“You are so fucking tight,” Armie sucked a bruise into his neck. “You take it so well. You'd be fucking incredible if you topped. God, I want that so much.”

Timmy cried out at the visual, dick pulsing in Armie's hand as he shot in thick spurts, some of it landing near his collarbone.

“Aw, fuck!” Armie pulled out harshly, making Timmy yelp at the loss. He fucked his fist a few times until he came hard, adding to the mess on Timmy's stomach, shoulders shaking with the force of his release.

When his breathing returned to normal, Armie climbed off the bed and headed to the bathroom. He came back with a warm towel to wipe away the mess. Timmy hummed gratefully, unable to move and not really wanting to as Armie cleaned him up. He threw the towel vaguely towards the bathroom and snuggled up behind Timmy, shuffling and kicking until they were both under the covers. Armie buried his nose in Timmy's hair and hugged him close. They were asleep in minutes.

 

“I wanna take you out,” Armie announced the next morning. They were eating breakfast, perched on high stools on opposite sides of his little kitchen island.

“What? Like, out for dinner or something?” The humour was clear in Timmy's voice.

“Yeah,” Armie frowned. “Why the hell not?”

Timmy couldn't hold the laugh inside. “Dude, chill. I'd love that, it's just,” he sighed heavily. “I have to tell you something first.”

“Oh?” Armie put down his spoon, his forehead creased with worry.

Timmy took a deep breath. “OK. Here goes. I leave for college in two weeks.”

“Oh,” Armie visibly deflated. “Where are you going?”

“Columbia,” Timmy looked down at the table top. “Sorry.”

“That's great, congratulations!” Armie seemed genuinely pleased for him, but his voice was tinged with disappointment. “Ivy league. Nice.”

Timmy shrugged. “I got in on a scholarship. I have a feeling I'm gonna get my ass handed to me the first week.”

“You'll be great,” Armie stretched out his hand and Timmy took it, smiling as Armie stroked his wrist.

“So,” he said, “Two weeks, huh?”

Timmy nodded.

“Let's make the most of them.”

 

~

 

“Ow! Son of a bitch!”

Timmy flapped his hand in the air as the coffee machine spat angrily. He hated working Sundays, but his scholarship only covered so much. At least the shop was quiet most of the time. Not like the cinema. Or the carwash. He smiled in spite of his burns. That fucking carwash.

The bell dinged above the door as a sharp gust of February wind announced the arrival of another customer.

“Just a second!” Timmy called, back to the door as he scrubbed hot milk froth off his apron with a napkin.

“Take your time. I'm good at waiting.”

 

Timmy wasn't even surprised to see Armie standing in front of him, snow in his hair, his cheeks pink from the cold. He looked at Timmy like he was everything. In the end, they were always going to find each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [lion-from-the-north on tumblr](http://lion-from-the-north.tumblr.com/)  
>  Talk to me :) I'm very polite.


End file.
